Sippy Cup (WNR Futute Version)
Lyrics (shows an overview of a restaurant with Windows Final sitting, and Windows 15 playing the piano.) Sviger X_X: And what would you like to drink? Windows Final: I'll just have RC, please. And could I have it in a glass this time? Sviger X_X: Hmm, Let me check my records… (scrolls over pages on his notepad with stains) Just as I suspected Good thing I stopped and checked it My pad is stained and blotted From liquids you spilt on it I'm afraid the jig is up… You must use a sippy cup Windows Final: PLEASE STOP!!! Don't bring me a sippy cup Haven't spilled since yesterday Water won't stain anyway Bring a mug Bring a jug Just don't bring… a sippy cup Sviger X_X: Hmm, let me check with the busboy… (leaves offscreen to talk with the busboy) Is he the one? (both Sviger X_X and MinderiaOS show up) MinderiaOS: IT'S ME!! Every time I fill it He turns around and spills it I've brought a hundred blotters 'Cause you can't hold your waters This time I'm not mopping up… Both: You must use a sippy cup Windows Final: *slow motion scream* Don't bring me a sippy cup They'll be making fun o' me Put a pail in front o' me Bring a mug Bring a jug Just don't bring… a sippy cup Sviger X_X: Well, I could ask the Maitre D'… (Sviger X_X and MinderiaOS vanished for a few seconds until Madame Windows 12 arrives') Windows 12: Zees is impos-see-blay He puddles up ze cafe You take me for a fool? A restaurant's not a pool Take his glass and lock it up All three: Ze pickle gets a sippy cup Windows Final: Wait A Minute?! Don't bring me a sippy cup This time I'm not gonna spill Jimmy: I'm pretty sure he will Windows Final: Spilling soda's not a crime. If it is, I'll do time Just don't bring… a sippy cup (the music becomes slower, with the lights dimming, and a judge's stand show up with Mr. OS/2 7.0 on it) OS/2 7.0: Order, order in the court I judge you the clumsy sort By the dictates of our laws I sentence you to safety straws (telephone rings, and Jimmy brings it to the judge) MinderiaOS: It's the Governor. OS/2 7.0: (answering the phone) Yes, I see. Very well. Thank you, Governor. (closes the phone) Ahem… Give me back that sippy cup You've been granted sippy stay Windows Final: THANKS!!! Chorus: This must be his lucky day OS/2 7.0: Bring a mug Bring a jug MinderiaOS: I'll bring an absorbent rug Chorus: You don't need… a sippy cup (Sviger X_X's shows up with a wine glass filled with 7UP) Sviger X_X: Compliments of the house, 7UP. It's kind like Lemon Lime Slice. Windows Final: What? (Dramatic zooms between some of the characters and Windows Final as starts to drink the 7UP, only to spill it all over others) Oops! Sorry! Narrator: This has been silly songs with Windows Final. Tune in next time to hear Final say... Windows Final: I'll take that sippy cup! Category:Songs